Hug
by caithzadz
Summary: Casey is upset when Derek did not hug her during the episode, Sixteen Sparkplugs. Meant as a oneshot


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek. If I do, Derek and Casey aren't stepsiblings and they would be together without a problem.

**Okay. I just watched the episode "Sixteen Sparkplugs" and I noticed at the end that when Derek shook Casey's hand instead of hugging hear, Casey looked disappointed and so this story popped into my head after seeing that.**

It is quiet and peaceful (for once) in the Venturi-Macdonald residence. All the party guests have gone home, the adults are all partied up and retired to bed, the children watched cartoons, the birthday boy locked himself in his room to open his gifts, and the teenage girl retreated to her sanctuary a.k.a. her bedroom.

With her hand under her chin and lying down on her stomach on the bed, Casey hurriedly summarized the day's events in her diary. Surprising Derek. Getting a new car. The Surprise Party. And the handshake.

The brunette stopped writing and began to recall that moment only three hours ago.

"_Happy Birthday Derek!"_

_She extended her arms toward him after his hug with Emily. But instead of hugging her, he lowered one of her arms and shook the other one instead. A disappointed look appeared on her face but Derek doesn't seen to notice._

A sad sigh escaped her lips. She had hoped that through giving him a Surprise Birthday Party, Derek would at least hug her. Even though he's not into those type of things but he hugged Emily! Her best friend Emily! And she? His stepsister? All she got was a handshake! A stupid handshake!

"Aargh!" Casey rolled on her back. "Why am I making such a big deal out of this?!"

KNOCK. KNOCK.

As if she heard someone yell "Fire!", Casey got up and grabbed her diary to hide it under her pillow. She had barely covered the purple notebook when the door flew open and in came her "beloved" stepbrother: Derek Venturi.

"Come in?" she said, sarcastically.

He smirked and closed the door behind him.

Casey began to feel the butterflies coming. And it's scary. Lately, she's been having… Strange feelings for a while now. The way he ruffles his hair makes her swoon. His smiles and grins make her sigh. And the way he says her name leaves her melting on the spot. And what's scary about those feelings is that she felt them for Derek.

"What do you want?" she asked, fully hiding her diary under the pillow and sitting on top of it.

Derek bowed his head and said, "I just want to say thanks. For the party."

"But, you already said thank you hours ago."

"I know. But that was for you and Emily. This thank you is just for you."

Casey felt herself blush. "Just for me?"

He nodded. "Just for you Space Case."

Usually, this nickname would send her in a fury. But, now, for an unknown reason, it makes her sad.

Noticing her somewhat depressed look, he asked her what's wrong.

"Oh. Nothing."

She shifted from her position in order to avoid his gaze.

"Look Case, I may not be the best step-brother in the world but I know when something's wrong with my step-sister."

_My step-sister. My step-sister. My step-sister. _Casey doesn't know why but it suddenly sounded wrong. Her being Derek's step-sister is wrong.

"Well… If you don't want to say anything, that's fine by me. I'm leaving."

He turned to open the door but stopped when Casey softly called his name.

"Do you want to know what's wrong?" she asked, getting up to sit at the edge of her bed.

Derek shrugged. "Not really."

"Well… I want to tell you."

"Well… I don't really care."

"You sounded like you cared only a few minutes ago."

He replied with another shrug. He doesn't really know what to answer to that question.

"Derek. Just hear me out. Please."

The hockey player sighed. "Fine." He grabbed Casey's desk chair and straddled it. "Go on."

Casey took a deep breath. "I'm just a little upset. When Sam told you that it was Emily and I who fixed your surprise birthday party, you gave Emily a hug. Strange since you're not the 'touchy' type of guy. But when I moved to hug you, you just… Declined."

"So you mean you were jealous?" Derek asked, a grin tugging at his lips.

The blush from earlier deepened and Casey turned away so he wouldn't see. "No I wasn't. I was just… Upset. Coz' you gave Emily a hug and you didn't give me a hug and we both planned your party and it just wasn't fair. And you declined in front of everyone too, and that was just embarrassing."

"Or the fact that you were jealous that I gave Emily a hug and not you. Face it Space Case, you were jealous."

At his statement, the brunette stood up in a fury and grabbed her step-brother by the front of his shirt. Surprisingly, she was able to lift him off the chair. Or maybe because he stood up on his own accord.

"Look Buddy! I wasn't jealous! I was simply upset that you gave my best friend a hug and you can't even spare one for your step-sister you know what else?! It had hurt Derek! Really hurt!"

She released him and collapsed on the chair, drops of tears streaming down her face. As she silently sobbed, Derek felt as if he had done something terribly wrong that made Casey like this. She yelled at him and is crying because of a hug? That is the strangest excuse to cry that Derek had ever heard. Feeling guilty for no reason, he gently grabbed both of Casey's hands and pulled her up her feet. And Before Casey knew it, Derek had wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Closing her eyes and sighing with contentment, Casey wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest, breathing in his scent. As quick as he had her in his arms, Derek released her and took a step back. His face held a look of confusion. He pointed towards the door with his thumb.

"Um… I gotta go."

Casey smiled brightly. "No problem." She crossed the room and opened the door for him.

"Good night Derek," she said, as he passed her.

"Um… Night Case."

But before he can walk towards his room, Casey called his name. He turned around to face her. "Yes?"

Casey stepped closer towards him.

"Thanks for the hug," she whispered, and did something even she thought she would never do in her life.

She kissed his cheek. Giving him one last smile, she closed her door.

- - -

Derek cannot believe what just happened. He doesn't know what possessed Casey to kiss him on the cheek. He doesn't even know why he's grinning as he made his way towards his room. Before closing the door, he looked back at Casey's door and touched the spot on his cheek where she kissed him.

- - -

Inside her sanctuary, Casey leaned on her door, a dreamy sigh escaping her lips.

_Someday Derek Venturi. You will see what's right in front of you._

**I did it! Not my best work but positive reviews are welcomed! Negative reviews, however, are not.**


End file.
